


Beta Testing

by knightofsuperior



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofsuperior/pseuds/knightofsuperior
Summary: Tora has a new game he'd like all his friends to test out for him.As it turns out, the past adventures of the Aegis crew come across as extremely unusual when made into a game.Who knew?(Contains post-game spoilers.)[ON HIATUS]





	Beta Testing

Rex had heard a lot of weird things over the past year, not the least of which the exact nature of the world and its creation.

He thought he was prepared for anything.

But, to be fair, no one was quite entirely prepared for Tora.

Especially when he showed up on your doorstep, insistent on having Rex do...whatever he had just said.

“So, explain to me again what you want me to do, Tora.” Rex crossed his arms. “I’m not quite getting the concept.” 

“Meh-meh! Friend Rex still don’t understand?! It simple!” The Nopon bounced up, disbelief in his tone and more of a shocked expression than an angry one. “I thought Rex-Rex of all people understand, since you play Tiger! Tiger! so much!”

Rex frowned, closing his eyes in thought. “Yeah, but...that game’s already finished, right? All I have to do is play it. But what exactly does it mean to “beta test” a game?”

Tora sighed, waddling into the living room of Rex’s home. “Beta is important part of game development process! It make sure no bugs are in game!”

“...what, you mean like spiders?” Rex asked, suppressing a shudder.

“Allow me to explain, as Masterpon seems to be confusing you,” Poppi replied, walking into the room with a somewhat large box in her arms. Rex was still getting used to having to look up at Poppi, what with her latest redesign making her a good two feet taller than him, but it’d come in time. “Bugs are problems in the code of a program. They are defects in the code, which can cause a program to be rendered near unusable.”

“Oh, like an oxygen canister with a missing screw.”

Poppi nodded. “For example, Tiger! Tiger! has a bug where if you hold the joystick to an angle of-”

“Meh, meh, meh! Don’t go telling Rex-Rex industry secrets!” Tora chided, grumbling under his breath.

“Not much of an industry yet, though, is it?” Rex asked. “Last I checked, you were the only one with even the slightest interest in making something like this.”

“That why secret-keeping important!” Tora sighed, scratching his head. “Keeps people wanting product! Maybe Tora should have Rex-Rex sign contract...no matter! Poppi, is system ready?”

Poppi nodded, placing the box down in front of Rex, on a small table in front of the two. The case had a bright red and blue striped pattern with the letters TES engraved on the top. Rex really didn’t need all the pageantry, but he presumed Tora had been building something up, and he just couldn’t bring himself to dampen the Nopon’s spirits. “It has been updated to software version 1.5.5,” Poppi added, “And should be ready to test.”

“Excellent!” Tora stopped in front of the table, reaching for the box with his free hand. “Behold, Rex-Rex...The Tora Entertainment System!” With a flourish, Tora flipped the lid of the box open, revealing a large, rectangular device. A single screen adorned its center, with two smaller devices (each with joysticks similar to that on Tiger! Tiger! and an assortment of buttons) latched to each side. “Tora Entertainment System is first of kind system that let player take game on the go! It has latest in graphics technology, and can even be used at home with personal screen! Though,” Tora added, “That part still in development. Please understand.”

Rex whistled. “So this T-E-S-”

“It pronounced “Tess,” Rex-Rex.”

“...right. So, this thing can play Tiger! Tiger!, then?”

Tora, surprisingly shook his head. “Port of Tiger! Tiger! in development. But, Tora want Rex-Rex to test system with game Tora recently put into beta!” Tora held out his other hand, showing a small cartridge with a tiny icon etched into its front. It looked familiar, somehow, with a green and pink hue, but Rex couldn’t quite understand why. “Here, put in system! Card slot is on top!”

Rex obliged, taking the cartridge and (after careful instruction from Tora on how not to break the brand-new, high-tech equipment before testing even began) placed it into the system. A whirring sound came from the machine, before the screen lit up a brilliant white. Soon, however, the light faded into a title screen that read…

“...”The Aegis Chronicles?” What’s that?”

“That the game, Rex-Rex!” Tora exclaimed. “It based on our adventures!”

Rex raised an eyebrow. “What d’you mean by that, exactly?”

“Exactly how it sound! Poppi, execute pitch module!”

“Executing.” Poppi cleared her throat. Her next words took on an...eerily peppy tone, accentuated by a bright smile from the Blade.  _ “ _ **_The Aegis Chronicles_ ** _ is turn-based roleplaying experience. When salvager Rex is killed by mysterious man on routine scavenger mission, legendary Aegis bring him back to life. Together, with help of many friends, they search for Elysium and try to stop evil Torna from destroying world! Gather many Blades to defeat enemies and help people of world with problems big and small. The adventure yours to make!” _

Rex felt more flattered than he had in a long time. Tora had based a game on him-on all of them! He had to admit, that was kind of nice.

However, a second thought occurred to him.

_ This is sounding a lot like a certain play in Fonsa Myma. _

“...Tora, did you ask anyone permission to use them in your game?” Rex asked.

Tora’s eyes shifted to the side. “Well. Licensing likenesses long and difficult process. Many legal considerations. Is work in progress.”

**_“Tora.”_ **

“But don’t worry! You not only one beta testing game!" the Nopon added, sweat running down his sides. "Tora sent copy of system and game to each Titan so friends can enjoy, and brought extra copies for Pyra and Mythra, so everyone can try out and see if accurate!” At this, Poppi produced two additional boxes and cartridges, placing them next to Rex's on the table.

Rex let himself relax at this news. The two Aegises did seem to be a little...anxious to visit Tora’s house to try to get past level three on Tiger! Tiger!, so any new game would be a good stopgap measure.  “I see. So, everyone’s probably already playing for themselves then?”

“Tora hope so! Tora expecting beta test report from everyone, to see what needs improvement, so playing as soon as possible is helpful!”

“Right, then. Should I just pop in the next time I’m in Torigoth, or-” 

“Beta report sheet is in box.” Poppi interjected, gesturing to a stack of papers inside the TES’ packaging. “Please be sure to return in envelope provided.”

“‘Course.” Rex placed the system down. “Well, now that we got that settled, y’want to stay for dinner? Mythra’s cookin’ tonight.”

“Would love to, but can’t. Need to start work on Tiger! Tiger! for TES.” Tora shrugged. “Life of game developer hard work.” 

“Please, wish Pyra and Mythra well for us,” Poppi requested.

“Sure thing!”

With that, the two turned and left the room as quickly as they entered it, the telltale sound of Poppi’s jets fading into the air not long after. Rex looked to the system, the title screen still flashing and chirping a cheery tune.

“...can’t be that bad,” he reasoned. “He was there for everything. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

All the same, Rex couldn’t help the sinking feeling that was creeping through him.

It was just nerves. Hearing your own story from someone else was always weird. That must be it. That had to be it.

...he hoped.


End file.
